


Adam Driver #62 (TIFF 2013) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [62]
Category: Girls (TV), The F Word (2013), Tracks (2013), What If (2013)
Genre: Digital Painting, Ears, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, entire constellations of moles, neck porn, profile porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, profile on display, head tipped back playfully, eyes narrowed & crinkled with amusement, hair curling with abandon in front of his ear, dimples just beginning to show as a smile pulls at his lips.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Adam Driver #62 (TIFF 2013) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I forget just how curly his hair really is, if left to its own devices. Adam's current stylist is really good at getting those curls to play as a group, settling gently along his head and over his ears instead of asserting themselves individually like they are here, nearly as playful as the human they adorn, who is clearly hamming it up for the camera.
> 
> Adam was at TIFF in 2013 to promote both "Tracks" and "What If," and if the photo record is anything to go by, he was in a genial mood much of the time; shoulders relaxed, his body language open with hands and arms at his sides or even behind his back, opening up his chest. Wearing chunky knit sloppy sweaters and t-shirts to panels and interviews, it's one of the few times we see him at a large film festival where he's not always dressed to the nines. While he does look very fine in a well fitted suit or tux, the lower neckline of a simple t-shirt allows us to see more of the beautiful long column of his neck and the gentle slope of his upper shoulders. The casual nature of his clothes also means that he's not heavily made up, so we get a clearer than usual view of his moles and freckles.
> 
> Photo used for reference taken by Larry Busacca for the "Tracks" portraits on 10 Sep 2013 at TIFF. 
> 
> A bit more than 10 hours for this one; how much more I'm not really sure, I forgot to start my timer a couple of times, whoops.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-62.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-62-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-62-mouth.jpg)

And, because I want to, the silhouette only version:  
[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-62-profile.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
